Evil Darkness vs Rich Jerk
by KyaRyuichi
Summary: Yo all! This is just another yugioh story and uh . . . yeah. something happens to anzu and kaiba just happens to be there and he helps her out. later on some weird things happen and now yugi and yami have their own bodies! yami even goes to yugi and the g


Anzu sits up and looks around. She sees the whole gang and sees someone leaving out the door. Yugi smiles with releif and sighs. " Are you alright Anzu? " Anzu looks around again. " Um . . . . who just left?" Jonouchi's facial expression turns into anger. " It was that low-life Kaiba. Grr . . . He left without sayin' goodbye! " Anzu blinks a couple of times. " K- Kaiba? Why was he in here?" Yugi and the others have a surprised look on their faces. Honda scratches his head and says, " You mean you don't remeber? Kaiba carried you all the way here from outside the hospital. He called Yugi and told us what happened and well . . . we're right here." Yugi starts worrying. " Anzu, what happened? Kaiba said he found you on the ground outside of the hospital's parking lot."

Anzu then tries to remember what had happened. Jonouchi gets serious. " What happened Anzu? C'mon, you gotta remeber somethin' that happened before!" Honda hears a bell and stands up. " C'mon guys, it's the others turn for visiting time." They all tell her to meet up with them later as soon as she gets out of the hospital. Anzu smiles and yawns. " Thanks guys. . ." Before Yugi leaves, he turns around staring and has that worried look again. " Yugi, I'm sorry for worrying you and- " Suddenly Yugi had went on the side of her bed and had hugged her. He hugged her a little tighter and after a long moment, he let go. Anzu and Yugi both blushed for a second and turned away from each others faces. " Anzu, you know now that we can't leave you by yourself. We have permission from the staff at school that we would have to stay with you in all your classes." Anzu looks at her hands and sighs. " But, you'll be missing alot of work from you guys' classes, you can't miss classes because of me. It's okay, really. "

Yugi smiles and is about to leave the room but he stops and turns around holding the door nob. "It's okay Anzu, and it's already been decided." He quietly shuts the door behind him. Anzu sighs and turns to her right, noticng all the flowers on the table that were addressed to her. The whole gang had their names on one card with the giant bouque of pink and red roses. Anzu smiles. " Even Yami signed his name. . . . That's right, . . . he has his own body now." She sees another bouque of flowers and it's just as big as the ones from the gang., but the roses were white. " Who sent these for me?" She looks at the card but it has no name and only says, ' Anzu. ' Suddenly there's a quiet knock on the door and it opens. Bakura, followed by Yami, and Merik come into the room. Bakura smiles and hands Anzu a lolypop. " Here you go, i know how much you like these!" Anzu smiles and thanks him. Merik frowns. " Hey, what about me?" Bakura sighs and takes out a lolypop and hands it Merik. " You owe me Merik, that's your fifth one today. "

Yami looks at Anzu and sighs with releif. Anzu looks down at her blanket and says, " I'm sorry for worrying you guys. . . . " Yami smiles and looks out the window. " Don't worry Anzu, we'll find out who did this to you and teach them a lesson." The bell beeps again and the woman on the intercom says, " Please, would the young men in room 015; your visiting time is over, there is one more visitor left for room 015. Thank you, have a nice day." Bakura and Merik both wave and leave the room, but Yami stays for a minute and digs for something in his pocket. Anzu has a curious look on her face and she says, " Um . . . Yami? What are you doing?" Yami takes out a little card. " I now go to school with you and the others, see. I have an I.D. card." Anzu nearly falls over. ' _He went that far just to make sure I was okay? ' _" See you soon Anzu. "

He leaves and quietly closes the door behind him, and she sighs in releif. She then thinks about the anouncement the nurse had said earlier about another visitor. " Who else would come here to visit me besides the gang? . . . Oh well, there isn't any use trying to think about it." She takes one of the white roses from the bouque and studies it. She suddenly hears the light squeeking of the door nob. It slowly turns and the door slowly opens. Anzu nearly chokes of surprise to see Kaiba entering the roomm. " K- Kaiba? . . . What are you doing here?" Kaiba closes the door behind him and sits down looking directly at Anzu. ' _Why would he come here! He's probably here to scold me about having to carry me in the hospital . . . But still, . . . this is so not like him! . . .' _Kaiba puts his eye on the white rose Anzu is holding and says," I see you've taking a liking to those roses." Anzu puts the rose back in it's spot and says, " Um . . Kaiba?" He looks at her again with a calm look. " What?" " Do you by chance know who sent those white roses to me?" Kaiba stands up and walks towards the window. " You want to know? Does it really matter?" Anzu starts to get annoyed and says, " Of course I do! . . . I wouldn't feel comfortable not knowing who sent those to me." Kaiba doesn't answer and continues to stare out the window. " C'mon Kaiba, tell me! I need to know!"

Kaiba looks down at her and then sits down next to her on a chair. " Those roses . . . They're from me." Anzu is shocked at the fact that Kaiba, the mean, cold-hearted jerk had given her roses! Kaiba sighs and looks at Anzu again. Anzu starts freaking out. " Um, you didn't have to do all this um, I feel alot better now! Really, it's okay!" Kaiba glares at her. " Don't be rediculous, you're not okay and you know it." Anzu gets off from her bed and is suprised at how cold the floor feels and nearly squeals. Kaiba stands up and starts walking around the bed towards Anzu. " You still have a feever, get back on your bed." Anzu heads for the door but Kaiba grabs her arm. " Let go!" - ' _You're mine Anzu!' -' That voice, . . . from last night!' _Kaiba grabs her other arm to help her calm down. " What's wrong with you! I'm not gonna hurt you!" Anzu starts remembering visions from the other night when she got attacked by the hospital and starts struggling. " Stop it! You're going to hurt yourself!" Anzu starts tearing and breaks free from Kaiba's grip and runs out the door. Kaiba starts running after her an he can hear Anzu saying, " No! Go away! Don't touch me!" '_Why is she so afraid? She must be remembering something that happened to her last night . . .' _Anzu nearly runs into a nurse and the nurse screams nearly dropping a patient's medication. The nurse yells for the security. " Dammit! I don't have time to deal with this!" Kaiba turns a sharp corner and sees Anzu running into the elavator. He runs in just in time before the doors closes and he takes a few breaths. Anzu sits in the corner of the elavator sobbing. " Why did you run? I wasn't going to hurt you you idiot!"Anzu looks up at him with tears coming down her face and she slowly stands up. " Do you have any idea of what trouble you just caused! Now we have the hospital's security running after us!" " I'm sorry . . . But it . . it wasn't my fault! You grabbed my arm so hard and-" " Just stop it now! Stop before you get into anymore danger!" Anzu stops yelling and is about to slap Kaiba but then everything goes black.

Kaiba catches her and looks at the numbers reaching to the bottom floor in the elevator. " Good, my limo should be down here. By the way she reacts to people in this condition, they'd probably think she's crazy. I knew this hospital wasn't efficient. I should close it down and replace it with my company's hospital."The elevator doors open and he can see security guards running his way so he runs towards his limo. " He's got a patient!" " We need backup! He's going to get away!" Kaiba gets into the car quickly and startles Mokuba. " Driver, lets go, now!" The driver puts his seat belt on and starts the car. " As you wish Master Kaiba!" They speed out of the basement parking lot and take the short cut home. " We've lost them Master Kaiba." Kaiba lays Anzu down and Mokuba blinks a couple of times.

" Seto, what happened to Anzu? Why is she here?" Kaiba doesn't answer and just looks out the window. There's a long silence but the driver breaks it by asking, " Master Kaiba, does the young miss need a blanket?" Kaiba sighs and takes off his jacket and puts it on Anzu. " No need, just keep your eyes on the road." Mokuba feels Anzu's forhead and gasps. " Seto, she's really burning up! She must be really sick."

Kaiba still doesn't answer and Mokuba takes out his cell phone and dials a number. " Who are you calling Mokuba?" Kaiba asks. " I'm gonna call Yugi first to tell him that Anzu is here with us. Then i'm gonna call for the best doctors to help Anzu when we get home, is that okay Seto?" Kaiba nods and continues to look out the window. Anzu starts moaning quietly and Kaiba says, " Mokuba, I need to talk to you about something when we get home, it's important." Mokuba yawns and stretches his arms. " Why can't we just talk about it here?- Hold on, Yugi answered." Kaiba tries to listen to what Mokuba is saying but he slowly drifts off to sleep.

" Yeah, I hope Seto says it's okay for you guys to come but, he's sleeping right now. . . . Huh? I don't know, guess he's just tired out of all the excitment today. . . Yeah, we can take care of her, don't worry about it. You have my word Yugi, bye." Mokuba hangs up the cell phone and looks at Kaiba. ' _Hm . . Seto has that look, like when he was a kid. I've never seen him sleep so soundlessly since he was a kid like me . . . . He must be changing somehow.' _They reach the house and Mokuba wakes Kaiba up. " Seto, Seto. I'm sorry to wake you up, you must've been having a good dream to sleep that good." Kaiba blinks a couple of times and remembers that Anzu is in the car. " She's still out." Mokuba smiles. " Yeah, the doctors are here now, lets go inside the house." The driver opens Kaiba's door and the driver asks, " Do you want to have someone carry the young miss inside the house?" Kaiba sighs and picks up Anzu. " Don't worry about it, just go and park the car." " Yes Master Kaiba." Mokuba looks at Kaiba and smiles. Kaiba looks down at him and has a curious look on his face. " What's there to be happy about Mokuba?" Mokuba laughs a little. " It's just that when you were sleeping in the car, you had that calm and happy look you used to have when you were my age." Kaiba sighs as Mokuba opens the front door.

" That's what I need to talk to you about, you're the only one I can talk to about the seriousness of this kind of thing." Kaiba heads upstairs. Mokuba suddenly remembers something and tugs on Kaiba's sleeve and Kaiba stops and turns around. " What is it Mokuba?" " Um . . . we don't have any spare rooms remember? You had all kinds of things installed in all the rooms." Kaiba thinks for a moment and then sighs. He starts walking down the hall and Mokuba follows him. " Where are you going Seto?" Kaiba looks out one of the windows as he walks down the hall. " Mokuba, open the door for me." " Huh? Okay." Mokuba stops to see that he's going to open the door to his brother's room. " S-Seto? You're going to let her sleep in your room?" A couple of the doctors go into the room as Kaiba puts Anzu down in his bed. " Don't worry about it Mokuba, we may not have any spare rooms but there's always your room, that's were i'm going to sleep." Mokuba is so surprised that he pulls Kaiba into the hallway.

" Seto, why are you acting so . ." Kaiba yawns. " Different right? Let's go in your room and we'll talk about it." One of the other doctors comes up from downstairs and says, " Mr. Kaiba, do you have any idea of what happened to that young woman recently?" " I think she was attacked, she was recently in another hospital but she freaked out and I brought her here for you to take care of, I trust that you're the best in your feild." " Yes Mr. Kaiba, we'll notify you if anything occurs." He rushes to Anzu in Kaiba's room.

" So Seto, what did you want to talk about?" Kaiba sits on the edge of the spare bed and looks out the gigantic window. " Mokuba, you remember all that happened with Ishizu and the others right?" Mokuba puts his hands behind his head. Kaiba gets up and stands in front of the window. " I had this dream. I've been having it for a while. I keep dreaming of the same thing, over and over again . . . " Mokuba thinks for a moment and says, " Did you dream about Anzu Seto?" Kaiba looks at the floor. " Yeah, I did. Yugi was in it as well, he was some kind of king or something and Anzu was there.I was watching myself in my own dream. I saw myself sitting in a garden. I think I was having some sort of problem and Anzu, she came to see if I was okay. Then all of sudden, I couldn't hear anything and then Yugi came and that's when I wake up." Mokuba thinks for a moment and puts his hands on his chin. " Seto, did you ever think you actually like Anzu? . . . " Kaiba looks at him with an annoyed face. " What do you mean Mokuba?" Mokuba quietly chuckles. " You know what I mean Seto, _like _like. It could be a possibility Seto, I mean if you've been having this dream alot, then maybe you just really like Anzu. You have been acting differently towards Anzu and me." Kaiba sits down on his bed again and looks up at the ceiling. " You and Anzu?" " Yeah, you've been spending more time with me and you're nice to Anzu, .. in your own way but I can tell when you're being nice."

Kaiba lays down and sighs. " No Mokuba . . . You're wrong. I don't like Anzu, or her freinds." There's a long silence and Mokuba says quietly to himself, " Then why did you give her those roses Seto? Why did you want to bring her home and have our best doctors help her? . . . . Seto, you know you like Anzu. But you're not the kind of guy who would admit it." Mokuba turns out the lights and covers Kaiba with his blanket and gets on his own bed and looks out the window. " Good night Seto. . . . . Hm, maybe I should see if Anzu is okay now."Mokuba tip toes out of the room and leaves the room door cracked open and walks down the hall to Kaiba's room. As he walks to the room he says to himself," If you don't like her Seto, why would you let her sleep in your room? . . . . I know your a nice guy but you wouldn't show anyone how soft you are, why can't you act like you used to when we were younger?" He stops nearly running into the door to Kaiba's room.

He quietly opens the door and sees Anzu asleep. " Gues she's still asleep. Good night Anzu." He closes the door and turns around to see someone at the end of the hall. " What the- Seto? . . Is that you? . . . . Who's there?" Mokuba takes another step to see if he can identify the person in the hallway. The guy keeps walking and comes closer and closer to Mokuba. " Who are you! Stay back!" The guy just keeps walking and freaks out Mokuba even more. Mokuba starts getting scared and then he yells, " SETO! HELP!" Kaiba emedietly gets up and answers, " Mokuba!" He rushes out of the room and the guy stops right in front of Mokuba and turns around. " Get away from him!- Mokuba! Get behind me, now!" Mokuba is about to run around the guy surrounded in a dark fog but says, " I . . . I can't Seto! What about Anzu!" Suddenly Kaiba remembers about Anzu and he takes a picture frame off of the wall and pushes a button and an alarm sounds throughout the house. " Who the hell are you, and what are you doing in my house?" Kaiba is about to attack the guy when he doesn't answer and suddenly he can't move his body. " What the-! What did you do to me!" " You, Mokuba . . . go to your brother, I don't wish to hurt any of you unless I have to. Go . . ." Mokuba stands at the front of Kaiba's room door and holds out his arms. " I can't let you go and harm Anzu!" The dark figure chuckles.

" Impudent little runt . . . " Mokuba's body is surrounded in a dark aura and suddenly he is hurdled towards Kaiba. " Seto! Ah!" He crashes into Kaiba and they both Mokuba and Kaiba lay paralized on the ground. The dark figure guy is about to enter Kaiba's room but suddenly he sees guards coming down the hallway. " I guess i'll have to come for you another day my Anzu . . ." He dissapears and the spell on Kaiba and Mokuba wear off. " Uh! I can move again Seto!" Kaiba goes into his room and sees Anzu still asleep on his bed and he sighs. Mokuba laughs. " Mokuba, we were just attacked! What could you possibly be laughing about!" Mokuba looks at Anzu and then at Kaiba. " See, you do care about Anzu." Kaiba scoffs. " Tch, she's outta here the minute when she's well. " Kaiba tells all the gaurds to go back to their posts and he and Mokuba both go back to bed.

The sun rises and the light hits Mokuba's face. " Morning already? . . . " He sees that Kaiba is already awake and folding his blanket. " Morning Seto. " Mokuba rubs his eyes. "Is Anzu still here?" Kaiba throws Mokuba a wallet. " What's this for?" Kaiba gets his school bag and says, " Use that money to go shopping, you need to but some new things for yourself." Kaiba is about to leave the room and go to school but Mokuba grabs his sleeve. " Seto, does that mean I don't have to study today?" Kaiba sighs. " No, you know when you're home-schooled, you can take as many days off as you want, as long as you know how to spend your time wisely and don't fall behind on your studies Mokuba." " You never told me that!" Kaiba sighs. " You never asked, anyway, because you're my younger brother and you should get to do what you want. I want you to be happy Mokuba. . . See you later." Kaiba leaves and walks down the hallway and Mokuba stops him again. " Seto, wait!" Kaiba turns around. " What is it Mokuba? Do you want me to be late?" Mokuba looks up at Kaiba, still holding the wallet. " What about Anzu? Is she still here?"

Kaiba sighs again. " She left early this morning. Yugi and his annoying friends came to pick her up." Mokuba smiles. " Did that make you mad Seto?" " Tch. I'm glad she got outta here. Now just go and enjoy your day off, I expect you to spend at least half of that money."Kaiba walks down the hallway and goes downstairs and outside into his limo and drives off. Mokuba sees him leaving in the limo and he waves out the window. " See ya Seto." Mokuba sits on his bed and opens the wallet. " Seto gave me two-thousand dollars! Why would he let me have that much money just to spend on stuff? Well, i'm not complaining." Mokuba gets changed and tells one of the buttlers to get a car ready.

" Mr. Kaiba, i've been meaning to ask you something." Kaiba continues to look out the window and sighs," What do you want now?" " I just wanted to know why you still continue to go to school. I mean, you have already learned this type of knowlege as child." Kaiba gets his school bag and gets ready to exit the car. He sees Yugi and the others walking towards his drop off stop in front of the school. " I don't know. I guess I just chose to that's why." Kaiba opens his door and gets out of the car. " Have a good day Mr. Kaiba." Yugi and the gang approach Kaiba and Kaiba stops walking. " Hey Kaiba! We wanted to thank you for what you-" Kaiba walks past Yugi and Tristan stops him. " Hey! We're trying to thank you for what you did if you didn't notice! See Yugi, he doesn't even care!" Joey sighs and stands in front of Kaiba. " Yo Kaiba, why did you do it if you don't even like us? I know you don't like Anzu, so . . why didn't ya just let her stay in da hospital?"

Kaiba just walks past Joey and Joey grabs Kaiba's arm. " I'm not finished talkin to ya yet!" Yugi starts to laugh nervously and says, " Ha ha, calm down Joey! You're going to cause a scene!" Jory growls and lets go of Kaiba. Kaiba gives Joey a cold stare and walks off into the school. Yami looks around. " Where did Anzu go off to?" They see Duke coming from out of the school and he waves to them. " Hey guys, why are you here so early?" Yami sighs and says, " We tried to be here early to thank Kaiba for what he did for Anzu." Duke nearly starts laughing. " What? Are you kidding? Kaiba help out one of us?" Joey holds up his fist and looks towards the school. " Dat Kaiba . . . he makes me so angry that I could just kick the crud out of him!" Yugi laughs again and says, " Anyway, Anzu had gotten attacked and Kaiba had taken her out of the hospital and took her to his house. We picked her up this morning and well . . . we don't know where she ran off to. She was just here a minute ago."

Duke looks at his watch and smiles. " Well, what do you guys want to do? We have a couple of hours until the first class starts." Yugi and Yami look at each other and then look at duke. " Well, I think we should find anzu and make sure she's okay." Yami nods. " Yes, we promised we'd be with her all day, that is one of the reasons why I decided to come to school with Yugi and the others." " We should ask around, the school is kinda big." Joey says. They all split up to look for Anzu.

In the meantime . . . . . " I hope they get this, i'll just put it on Yugi's desk, class should be starting in about . . ten minutes. " Anzu tapes the paper on Yugi's desk and leaves the classroom. Anzu walks down the hallway and hears Joey rambling on about Kaiba in the other hallway. She runs down the stairs so the others don't see her.She nearly runs into Bakura and trips. " Oh no! Watch out!--" Bakura catches her and falls in the process. " Ow, that hurt . ." Anzu stands up and helps Bakura stand up. " Oh my gosh, are you okay Bakura? I'm soo sorry!" Bakura dusts off his pants and smiles. " No, i'm fine. I actually don't know why I came up here. Ha ha." He notices Anzu is carrying her school bag and he knows she usually leaves it in the classrom before the ten minutes of class start. " Where are you going Anzu?" Anzu sighs. " Please don't tell the others, I need to uh . . . skip today. I need sometime to think about some things." Bakura laughs and sighs in releif. " What's so funny?" Bakura holds up his school bag. " That's exactly what i'm going to do today. I left some candy in my desk you see and I wanted to go back and get it but, I can always buy candy another time." Anzu laughs. " Um . . Anzu? Would you mind if I came with you today, I promise I won't ask you about anything!" Anzu sighs and looks at Bakura's sad face. " Please, I usually like to be around a person then to be alone and not have any fun." Anz itches her head and smiles. " Okay, you can come. Everytime you do that face, it just gets me okay. Let's go before anyone can see."

They both run down the stairs and walk away from the shool. A teacher asks them were they're going and that thy only have a few minutes before school starts. Bakura answers instead of Anzu and says, " Oh, we're just going to go get something for one of our classes, it isn't that far really." The male teacher then says, " Alright, but you'd better hurry up." Anzu and Bakura run off to show that they're really going to go as fast as they can to get whatever Bakura was saying. " Nice save Bakura!" Bakura smiles and puts one hand behind his head. " It was nothing really, I was going to use the candy escuse but I didn't think he would alow us to go for candy." Anzu laughs and stops as they reach the mall. " Wait, lets go in. I need to change out of these school clothes, is it okay with you?" Bakura holds up his school bag again and smiles. " I brought an extra pair of clothes too." Anzu smiles and goes to the girls room, Bakura goes to the guys room.

Bakura waits for Anzu and sees Merik coming towards him. " Good day Bakura. Are you waiting for someone?" Bakura looks at Merik and sees that he has that look in his eye. " Yes, i'm waiting for Anzu. And no, i'm not going to give you any lolypops today." Merik sighs. " Damn, it didn't even ask you if I could have one!" Bakura looks around and says, " there sure are alot of people here at the mall today." Merik looks at the ceiling and looks at the big windows. " Of course there are, this is a mall. By the way . . . have you seen Yami Bakura by anychance?" Bakura puts his hand on his chest. " No, but he has half of my millenium ring. He told me he'd come back and take it from me." Merik nearly gasps. " How could he have half! Did he brake it?" Bakura puts his finger in front of his lips. " Shhhhhh! You're going to cause a scene Merik! . . . And no, he didn't break it, it just came apart." Anzu comes out of the girls room and is surprised to see Merik. " Hey Merik, uh . . what are you doing here?" Merik laughs and puts his hands on his hips. " Ishizu put me in an advanced school but I decided not to go today!" Merik starts laughing again and people start to look at him. Bakura sighs. " Even though you aren't evil anymore Merik, you still like to laugh your head off huh?" Merik stops laughing and glares at Bakura. " Your evil counterpart liked to laugh too. Why don't you try laughing once and a while? I beleive that laughing is good for your body." Anzu smiles.


End file.
